Shamelessness
by Best Lemon Writer In Training
Summary: All Steve had done was dream. He hadn't done anything wrong. What could be wrong in that? Apparently, having a dirty dream after seeing your mother in the shower was a bad thing... Lemon. Francine x Steve.
1. Dreaming

Steve Smith had always enjoyed going to sleep.

There, he could dream of anything he wanted to.

Some nights, he dreamt of having the girl of his dreams marry him.

Some nights, he dreamed of being popular.

And some nights, he was even able to do "that" with any girl he imagined.

All of which were fun, but Steve never really got to enjoy it unless it was on the weekends, when he could sleep in.

That Friday night, however, was when his father, Stan, had to go on a mission. Roger had somehow convinced him to let him come with him, acting as one of his personas again.

And Hayley was out with her husband for the weekend.

Steve was happy that the house was emptier than usual, for it had been a long time since he had ever seen the house that empty.

Francine, his mother, and Klaus were the only exception to that, but he didn't mind.

This was probably as good as it got after Steve lost his father's Drone a while before...

Steve still wondered what he would dream about tonight though.

However his answer lay before him in the least expected place.

It was nighttime and after dinner, and Francine had gone up to her room to go to sleep.

Steve decided to do the same, and he too went to bed.

However, for some reason, that night he couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned, knowing the reason for his sudden insomnia was the fact that he didn't know what to dream about.

After a while, he just got up and went to the bathroom in the hallway, moving stealthily as not to wake his mother.

However, he was surprised to see that the light had been left on in the bathroom, with the door hanging wide open.

Steve heard water running, and he instantly thought that his mother had been so tired that she forgot to turn everything off.

No one would blame him for that thought.

The next thing he saw though, was a sight that changed him, or more rather, what his dreams would be about.

Francine was taking a shower, her wet and glistening body open to the world.

Steve could see everything through the see-through glass, of which held a door that Francine had left open.

His eyes were undeniably engrossed into her body the second he quickly got over the initial shock at his discovery.

Her hour glass body held a J-Cup sized rack, and her pussy itself was freshly shaved, her hips were wide, and her ass seemed to jut out of her body, so big that Steve thought he could've used it for a hat.

Her nipples were a light brown color from what he saw, and he began getting a hard on from the sight before him. He suddenly realized what he was doing and left back for his room, trying to shake his head of the thoughts going through his mind.

He lay in bed, trying to find the thing he'd dream about tonight.

He kept thinking of his mother, and he felt that he shouldn't have.

It was only a mistake after all.

Then again... Steve recalled overhearing Francine talk about how one of her children weren't really there's...

Steve remembered this, and thinking about the fact that he had an appearance in contrast with both his parents, and how his personality matched with neither one of them, he decided on something.

He was adopted.

Thinking of this, he thought it wouldn't be so wrong that he wanted to dream of that...

And so, he tried it.

The woman kissed down his body, not stopping until she came to his length. She smiled at it, sucking it in her large mouth quickly. Steve became hard instantly at the wonderful feeling he got from her hot mouth. He clutched her head, but she still started hobbling her head on his length ferociously, moaning at the taste. Steve grew harder with each passing second, moaning loudly at the feeling. Soon he grew completely hard, and he gripped her hair, pulling head up so he could pull his incredibly long length out of her mouth. She gave a sexy smile towards him, and Steve smirked at the blonde goddess on him. He made her get on her back slowly, making her lift her legs to her shoulders. He positioned himself, then pushed his length forcefully inside her, moaning loudly.

She was so tight!

Steve started pounding into her, making her breasts jiggle from the force.

He forced his length into her wildly, holding one of her large breasts, thrusting harder. Her moan was ignored due to her free breast, which was bouncing just as wildly as the boy was thrusting. He clenched his teeth, throwing his head back to hold in his spunk, but he soon had to release it all when he felt her walls close in on him, squeezing him of his cum.

He thrust his whole length in, releasing the rest of it with her.

He screamed, and after he finished cumming he pulled out of her. She wasn't finished though. She threw him back on the bed, clasping his dick in her hands and jerking him off, her hands making a light sound that greatly resembled that of their flesh slapping together. Steve gripped the bedsheets tightly, moaning from the waves of pleasure sent up his body.

When she saw his full length by noticing his stiffness, she lifted herself up onto his dick, pushing only the head in. She stared seductively at Steve, then pushed the rest of his length inside her. Once it was fully inside, Steve saw she started to ride him, her giant boobs bouncing in his face, the necklace she wore bouncing at the same way. Her body was so perfect, and Steve couldn't get enough of watching her massive, beautiful, bouncing rack.

Then, sadly, the fun had to end, for the dream began to fade slightly.

This only meant one thing: He was waking up.

Steve urged himself to keep going, thrusting into her, her matted hair a mess, her body surprisingly holding out his immense length.

She felt Steve grip her hips, and she grinded into him faster, doing her best not to let up.

She smiled, and Steve couldn't deny how much beauty she carried in her features.

Then she let out a blood-curdling scream, throwing out her chest as the climax took her, making her walls clench Steve, forcing him to cum.

Steve closed his eyes in his dream state, but whipped open his eyes in the real world, screaming Francine's name.

That was when he saw it was still nighttime, and that his mother was in fact in the room. She was in her night clothes, and he saw how they hugged her curves.

He could see that even from the doorway from where she stood.

"Dear God Steve!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Steve flushed in embarrassment, but then he noticed how she wasn't looking at him... she was looking...

He followed her gaze, which quickly fell upon his member.

It was roughly ten inches, if not slightly more.

Francine's eyes widened in surprise at this, yet Steve stood frozen, knowing she would realize that he was having a wet dream about her.

However, if Steve had known what her response would be, he would have never had the dream to begin with...

* * *

**A/N: Review if you'd like me to continue.**


	2. Reality

Francine had finally walked out of the shower, wrapping her night clothes around herself tightly, walking out, intent on going to bed when she heard loud groans. She looked in the direction of the moans, and her loving motherly nature kicked in when she realized it was Steve. She walked to her room cautiously, hoping to check on her son, but was met with a surprising sight.

Francine saw her son, his hands holding his rock hard, red headed, glistening with sweat, cock, his breath coming in and out rapidly.

He moaned with clenched eyes, breathing shallowly.

Her eyes became wide with shock as she looked upon him, her eyes stuck on his dick, the light slapping sound of flesh meeting hands resounding ever so faintly in the room.

His moans however were not so faint, and she covered her gaping mouth as Steve began speaking in his sleep, describing in painfully detailed ways of what he would do to the girl he was imagining.

She really couldn't stop gaping as she watched him masturbate in his sleep. As her mind imagined the things he was doing to the girl in the dream, the want to leave grew intensely.

However, a moment after she began leaving as silently as possible, she heard a loud groan, followed by a name, "Francine!"

She whipped around, walking quickly into the room to see Steve shoot his spunk into the air, covering part of his bed, his eyes slowly opening, only to find her after a moment, hand still clutched over his cock.

With surprise, she realized that Steve had been having a wet dream about, not just some girl, but...

"Oh my God Steve!" She clapped her hands over her mouth.

Steve flushed deeply with embarrassment, hand still clenched tightly around his length, the smell of the cum wafting into her nose.

"Uh... L-Look Mom, I-"

She closed her eyes.

"I... I didn't know this would happen I was-"

"It's okay Sweetie."

Steve's eyes widened, but Francine still had her eyes closed.

"Wha...?"

Francine opened her eyes, smiling at Steve.

"It's alright Sweetie."

She walked to his side, getting on her knees and pushing Steve on his back.

She moved his hand off of his cock and saw that it was limp from the time it took for him to cum.

She smiled none the less, taking his cock in her hand, moving it up and down, slowly moving her hand faster and faster, watching as it grew hard again after a few minutes.

Steve was astonished at what his mother was doing, but his breath was literally taken away when she took his length in her hand, rubbing it off.

As he grew hard once more a little while later, he could feel her jerk him off faster at a slowly rising pace.

Steve started moaning loudly when it started becoming much harder than before and she jerked him off rapidly, her hand creating a light tapping sound from how fast she was going.

Steve could feel himself start to reach his climax, but just when he was pretty close to coming to it, Francine suddenly started moving her hand slowly, feeling his cock, getting used to the deeply veined part of him.

She looked up at Steve, smiling, "I bet you want to have some "play time" with me. So I'll let you do it Steve." She got back on her feet, putting her hands on the top button of her pajamas, then unbuttoned it one by one, her upper body being revealed little by little, Steve looking with glued eyes.

She reached the final button, only a long sliver of skin being revealed.

Francine obviously hesitated, but she threw her top off nonetheless, revealing the huge J-Cup Breasts Steve had so recently dreamed of fondling.

She hesitated once more, then pushed her bottoms down slowly, bent over.

Once they reached her feet, she pulled them out of her bottoms, standing almost straight, by a narrow margin of her leaning back slightly and throwing her head back, Steve could see everything from head to toe.

Her long, long legs led up to her hips, which formed the perfect curve, the nonexistent patch of blonde hair over her pussy only showing her clit, which lead up to her well toned stomach, then to her giant breasts, so big and perfect that it was unbelievable.

Looking at it, Steve couldn't ever deny what Francine's body looked like.

She had the body of a goddess.

Francine pulled her head straight again, and she saw Steve looking at her body, the lust in his eyes unmistakable.

She remembered the words he said in his sleep, and she blushed, looking away, hiding her breasts behind her arms.

"If you want me that badly Steve..." She closed her eyes again, steeling her nerves, then looked up at Steve, the smile back on her face, "Then you have to get me in that special mood first." She walked up to him, standing to the side of his head, then lifted her long leg over his face, lifting the other up so that her legs were propped on either side of his head, her body facing his dick.

Steve found himself staring right at her folds, and she lowered herself onto his face, placing it half an inch above it.

"Try licking over me Sweetie." Steve felt her grab his dick again, moving it lightly against her hand.

He leaned up, running his tongue over the middle of her pussy, making her sigh in satisfaction.

Steve licked more feverishly, plunging his tongue as deeply as possible into her opening, moving it around hungrily, ravishing himself on her, bringing his hands up and grabbing her ass, pulling her down to lick into her deeper.

Francine's mouth opened, and she made a soundless moan as Steve feasted on her.

He pushed his tongue into her, pumping into her with his tongue, lifting and dropping her ass to further imitate a cock with his tongue.

Francine began moaning loudly, subconsciously gripping Steve's length more tightly, the pleasure coursing through her.

Steve pushed himself further into her, doing his best to push his tongue to her core. He was just starting to reach her G-Spot when she lifted herself off of his face.

She turned to face him, breathing more shallow than before.

Then she smiled, "Good. You put Mommy in the mood." Then her smile turned lustful, "Now you can do what you like with me."

"Get off the bed and turn around." Steve commanded almost instantly.

She was taken aback by his sudden command, but did it none the less, getting off the bed with her back to Steve. He looked over her back, not hesitating to slap her ass when he saw how firm it was, earning himself an, "Ooooh." From Francine.

He lifted up her leg, propping it up on the bed, her opening hanging wide and glistening, groping at him to go inside of it and fuck it until his molten hot, white, seeds exploded inside of it.

He aimed his dick for the folds that tempted him so badly, grabbing her waist, and thrusting his length into her.

Francine gasped, the feeling of his cock inside her surprising her.

He was as big as his father was!

Steve gripped her waist more tightly, starting to drill into her without missing a beat.

This was exactly like it was in his dream!

Everything was coming true!

Steve drilled into her faster, her moans replaced by screams, newfound strength appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Francine choked on her own pleasure, toes curling tightly, bent over slightly, holding her hands over Steve's as he pounded into her, her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts, their flesh clapping loudly at their sex.

Francine felt Steve release one of her hips, reaching up and taking as much of her right giant breast as it could grab.

He cupped it tightly, her nipple poking out between his fingers.

He thrust into her tight hole for a long time, until he started feeling his release coming.

He started thrusting as fast, hard, and deep as possible, shoveling his cock into the goddess before him.

Then her walls clenched around him, and he thrust his whole length inside of her, groaning loudly before releasing it all into her.

It spurted out of his length, right into the woman he was fucking.

She moaned out loudly, closing her eyes to maintain herself.

Part of her felt that she couldn't believe what she was doing. The other was desperately trying to reason with the former to justify what she was doing.

She had once overheard Klaus speak of giving Steve a disease, of which she thought was sexually based, but for fish alone.

Stan had told her once that In some countries that they believed if you had sex with people when they were young, they would be cured of any disease they may have had.

So she was doing this to help him with his infection.

But she didn't expect him to be that wild!

Steve was far from finished apparently however, and next second, Francine was spun around by the grip Steve had on her hips, making her face wall.

Steve piled out of her, putting his length over her ass, rubbing over the firm surface until it was hard again.

Steve lifted his leg up to come up with hers, then pulled her waist up slightly, positioning his length again, thrusting it back into her doggy style.

He started thrusting quick, rapid thrusts without a moment of hesitation, Francine moaning loudly.

Steve thrust powerfully, the clapping of flesh like music to his ears.

He was going to make sure that he fucked her harder now than he had in his dream!

He loved seeing her body move to his pushes, the way her breasts would swing in the air whenever he thrust, the way she moaned and screamed.

He smiled, thrusting slowly out of nowhere, then suddenly tearing his length into her, forcing it into the tight hole.

He thrust his whole length into her, and to his surprise, her walls clenched tightly around him again.

He pulled out of her quickly, and though he expected to see her cum, he saw nothing, only her juices coming out slowly.

"Mom, you shouldn't fake your climax."

She went red in the face. Steve had seen what she often did with Stan.

She often faked her climaxes to boost her husband's self esteem.

He had only really managed to make her climax about twenty times in the time they were married.

But Steve had just seen her do something out of reflex!

Steve didn't seem to notice her reaction however.

He just silently positioned himself again, thrusting into her severely tightened folds, moaning out loudly, gripping her hips again, smiling at the tight feeling.

"Aw, Mom!" He pounded into her harder than any boxer could punch a sandbag, which was surprising considering how weak Steve seemed.

Francine's breasts eased and bounced to her son's thrusts, her eyes clenched tightly.

Dear God Steve was an animal!

His hips slapped into hers, and all of the remaining parts of her consciousness pushing her not to let this continue were broken down with each thrust he gave.

Finally, she could feel a familiar building up inside of her, and soon it started growing, until it all shifted into pleasure, blowing her into a tidal wave of it.

Her walls clenched even more tightly around Steve's member, and he closed his eyes, grunting, before thrusting in his full length, exploding his spunk inside of her.

Francine screamed, clenching her hands over the bed sheets as she threw her head into the bed, the climax very powerful, her body crumpling into a sweaty heap as Steve released her waist.

She breathed heavily, Steve still with his length inside of her, breathing hard with her.

Then, slowly, he started pulling out of her, clenching his teeth as he did with slight difficulty, as her walls had still clenched him.

Steve watched his mother, her upper back rising and falling as she caught her breath, and his hand trailed to his length again, rubbing himself off until he was hard again, using Francine's body to help speed up the process.

When he was hard again, he let go of his length, it hanging but still hard, the head still a full bright red.

He grabbed Francine's side, flipping her over so her breasts faced back up at him, her chest making them rise and fall continuously.

"We aren't done yet, Francine." Steve grabbed her ankles, lifting them into the air, "And we're far from finished."

He thrust back into her, her moving to his.

He started pounding into her wildly, and Francine felt her breasts bounce around, despite her closed eyes. She could tell that her overly large boobs could probably hit her in the face from how hard he was thrusting.

Steve clenched his butt cheeks tightly, making every effort to keep his release in as he fucked the woman under him.

Her walls clenched around him again after several moments, and he smiled, thrusting harder in response.

He loved fucking her! This was MUCH better than any dream he could conjure up!

Francine on the other hand didn't simply love it. She was starting to get addicted to the feeling he brought inside of her.

She screamed, groaned, moaned, gasped, you name it.

She just couldn't make a word or sound that could show how incredible she felt.

Her walls closed in on him again after several minutes, and Steve came inside of her almost after instantly thrusting faster into her when that happened.

He pumped out his cum, her walls pulling his release out better than his hand did when he pumped it after a long time.

He was out of breath again, but he didn't do anything else this time, only laid himself on the bed next to Francine, who was breathing even harder than he was.

Steve could feel his exhaustion getting to him, and he slowly closed his eyes, sleep almost embracing his tired soul -

"What do you think you're doing Steve? This is still very far from over." Steve gasped as she clenched his dick in her hand very tightly, moving her soft hands up and down, anticipating a loud moan from him.

She smiled up at his pleasured look, then leaning down, taking his head in her mouth, and sucking.

Slowly, Steve could feel something similar to dejavu covering him.

He saw, or more rather felt, the reason why a moment later.

When she saw his full length by noticing his stiffness, she lifted herself up onto his dick, pushing only the head in.

Francine gasped, letting it fill her slowly.

She stared seductively at Steve, then pushed the rest of his length inside her.

Once it was fully inside, Steve watched as she started to ride him, her giant boobs bouncing in his face, the necklace she wore bouncing at the same way.

Her body was so perfect, with her massive, beautiful, bouncing rack, her perfectly toned hour glass stomach, and her wide hips showing him once again what a goddess she was.

Steve couldn't help himself anymore, and grabbed her hips, slamming her down harshly.

She felt Steve grip her hips, and she grinded into him faster, doing her best not to let up.

A long time after that, Steve felt her walls clench him very tightly again, but he knew this wasn't her reflex from how tight she became.

This one was a real climax.

Francine let out a blood-curdling scream, just like the one Steve heard in his dream, and thrust her chest out, her breasts bouncing greatly for one final time.

She closed her eyes, then let exhaustion take her, making her fall right on Steve, her breasts in his face.

Steve's face was being squished by her breasts, and while he admitted he liked the feeling, he was too exhausted to relish in the feeling.

In less than a moment, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers. I've finally updated!

I kind of felt like waiting until the week of Independence Day to update this, as I felt that would be very fitting considering the name of the show. I just wish certain circumstances didn't fall into place, or I would've updated sooner than today!


	3. Announcement

Hello my fair readers.

I have some news for all of you.

I am now switching all of my stories to Adult Fanfiction.

I more or less expected something like this to happen.

So I leave you here my friends and readers.

All of my stories are posted there, so it should be fine.

I'll post prologues to lemons here.

Actually, that's the main reason why, in the past, I at times put the prologue to lemons on here rather than put them in straightaway.

I just like putting it so people can have an idea of what I'm doing.

So yes, I'm now on Adult Fanfiction as I've already said.

I have the same pen name, so just look for the fics people! ^_^

Also, just in case anyone tries to complain that I was forced, let me just give you a run down of how things went when I was told to move.

1. People of Council/Eliminator threaten to report me.

2. Only one Council member gives me another place to go.

3. I willingly and peacefully agree to go to that place.

4. I type this up to notify everyone.

5. I posted this.

That's all for my announcement.

I just want to warn you... AFFN is different in several ways than to FFN.

It will be confusing to move around the sight at first, but you'll get used to it after a while.

Just wish I could stay...

Oh well.

"No point complaining about the things you can't change," I always say.

Sayonara.

See you on Adult Fanfiction if you still want to read my work!


End file.
